This utility model relates to illuminating lamps, in particular to an ultra-short Chayote-like compact electronic energy-saving fluorescent lamp.
The existing compact electronic energy-saving fluorescent lamps (hereinafter referred to as CFL) with medium and low power smaller than 24 W have basically a column structure in their structural configuration, e.g., U-shape, N-shape, H-shape, the shape of double screw bolt, etc. These existing CFL's have a cylindrical source of light in common, meanwhile the lower cover used to secure the luminous tube in these lamps is of planar construction. The electronic ballast is usually assembled by separate type components. These separate type components (including a current limiting inductor with larger size occupying relatively larger space) are totally mounted on the component side of the Printed Circuit Board (PCB), making the upper and lower covers for receiving the electronic ballast have larger size. Therefore, such a CFL has many disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is the light utilization rate is much lower because the light sent out from the inside surface of the luminous tube is kept out by the near and the opposite luminous tubes. Another disadvantage is the heat generated by the luminous tubes is difficult to be emitted because the luminous tubes of the fluorescent lamp are abutted against one another. Thus, a considerable amount of heat is accumulated, resulting in too high temperature in the working area of the luminous tube and the luminous efficiency is reduced. An additional disadvantage is the luminous tube is longer.